A Decepticon St Patrick's Day
by Crystal Prime
Summary: Megatron has a very out of character day. Starscream blames it on the Dark Energon. Lunarstrike just blames it on him being insane in general.


**A/N: **Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone!

"And we must wear green, why?" Starscream asked, holding the Cybertronian-sized Leprechaun hat Megatron had made the former human who resided on the Nemesis make for him.

"Because it is St. Patrick's Day!" Megatron declared. "Now wear it or I'll shoot you!"

A small squeak from behind him told Starscream just what the former human felt at Megatron's threat. He couldn't say he blamed her. Megatron was acting much more insane than usual today. He chanced a glance back to find Lunarstrike reluctantly putting a band on her helm with giant four leaf clovers. She looked rather unhappy with the ridiculous head piece and he had to force himself not to smile at the cute pout….wait no, he wasn't going to think of her as cute. Nope. No way. But the least he could do, after all the help she had given him, was bear through it with her.

Sighing, Starscream put the ridiculous hat on his helm, the red crest on his helm poking through the rim. Megatron smirked and then turned, carrying the other various green items the so-called mighty Megatron had forced Lunarstrike to create. No doubt he was off to force the other members of the Decepticon army to wear the ridiculous stuff.

"Ugh!" Lunarstrike growled and tore off the band as soon as Megatron was gone from her quarters, where Starscream had been checking up on her prior to Megatron's visit. "I hate him! He's insane I tell you! I mean…I can see the Autobots celebrating a human holiday, but it just is insane coming from Megatron. And forcing me to wear green! It ruins my I-Never-Wear-Green-on-St-Patrick's-Day thing." She ended her rant with another cute pout.

Starscream listened as he removed his own hat, sighing at his thought of her being cute again. "Megatron has been growing more and more unstable since he started that Dark Energon craze," he said. "It's clearly affecting his judgment and he is not fit to be a leader!" He shredded the hat into pieces, snarling at the piece that to him represented how he was using Lunarstrike as a slave. Starscream may not be a saint, but he certainly would never use his fellow seeker as a slave.

"Here here!" Lunarstrike agreed, tossing the band across her quarters. "I always knew he had a few screws lose in his helm. You'd definitely make a better leader."

And that was what kept Starscream from turning his back on the femme, he supposed. Out of everybot, she was the only one to truly support his endeavors to become leader of the Decepticons, even if she would prefer if they were both Autobots. But even if he chose he wanted to be an Autobot, they couldn't go, neither of them could. He was stuck in the Decepticon ranks by Megatron's hold over him using his trinemates and Lunarstrike was stuck due to the device attached to her neck, of which she was scratching at now.

"Is it hurting you again?" he asked, surprising himself with the gentleness of his question.

Lunarstrike nodded and glared darkly at her closed door. "I hate that St Patrick's Day nut," she said, clearly taking about their lunatic master.

Starscream couldn't disagree with that. Instead he just walked over to try to help sooth his friend's neck.

"Make sure you get it nice and shiny," Knock Out told Breakdown as the larger mech buffed out the final of some scratches the red medic had suffered on his latest mission.

Breakdown rolled his good optic as he ran the buffer over Knock Out's shoulder armor. It was just as he finished with the task that Megatron came striding into the med bay, causing the two mechs to share a confused look at the green maraud of things the warlord carried.

"Uh, Lord Megatron, I hope you don't mind my asking, but what's all this?" he asked.

"It is St Patrick's Day," Megatron said. "Now I command you to wear green!" He tossed a single green item at each of them and then left the med bay.

Knock Out held up the helm band that had the words "Happy St Patrick's Day" sticking off of it, held on by springs. He frowned.

"This shade of green clashes terribly with my paint job," he complained. "I won't be caught dead with it on my helm."

Breakdown looked at his partner as the red mech held the band out at arms length and made a disgusted sound. He looked down at the piece he had been tossed to find it was a green bow. He shrugged and put it on his helm.

"Orders are orders," he replied to Knock Out's shocked and disturbed look.

Airachnid hummed to herself as she prepared to go out on her next mission. It was one she was looking forward to, because it would have her locking servos with Arcee. Oh what she would give to snuff that two wheeler's spark.

Her dark thoughts were interrupted by Megatron barging in and shoving something in her servos. She looked at it to find it was a green Cybertronian sized suite.

"Um, what's this?" she asked.

"Your green," Megatron stated. "Wear it! And don't question me!"

After he left, Airachnid hissed at the closed door before reluctantly putting on the suite and looking at herself.

"I look ridiculous…" she said, glaring at the door.

As Megatron went around the warship, giving all the troops something green to wear Soundwave was calmly typing away at his station, a green top hat with a shamrock sticking off the top on a spring sitting on top of his helm.


End file.
